Blaze of Glory
by KrimzonStriker
Summary: It's been six years since Kim and Ron took seperate paths. Now old longings and mysterious events will reunite them once again. Can they discover the long thought lost past, what they had, the truth, and whats been in front of them the whole time?
1. Prologue: The Act Begins

Blaze of Glory

Hello there! Welcome to the creative mind of KrimzonStriker and his first ever fan fiction. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have writing it. Don't mind if it's a little novice, but I hope to right more like it fairly soon. In any case please review and share your opinions with me. Thanks for taking the time to look at it. See Yah later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Nor will I likely in the future if Disney has its way and send it to an early grave.

Prologue: The Act Begins

"_**Look KP, it just isn't working anymore." said a depressed Ronald Dean Stoppable.**_

_**"But Ron we've been through everything together." replied a desperate Kimberly Ann Possible.**_

"_**I know KP, and that's what makes this so hard. But seriously, look at us. You're on your way to joining Global Justice after college, while I barely have the grades to scrape through. Bueno Nacho is offering to enroll me into business school and culinary night school. When I get out I'll have a job offer for a high executive position waiting for me, not just in the fast food buiz but also in a huge corporation known as Phoenix Enterprise. I can't let an opportunity like that slip by me." Ron stopped ad let out a sigh "If you really are my friend KP then be happy and support my decision."**_

_**Kim was taken aback by Ron's newfound thought and intellect. "I am Ron, it's just that I can't imagine you not there with me, I mean after graduating college, my enlistment into Global Justice, and at my wedding with Eri…" Ron cut her off there, too hurt to hear that MAN'S name.**_

"_**That's just it KP, it's always been about you. Well, how about me?" said Ron "Look Kim, I've never regretted being there for you when you were taking down the bad guy's and everything, but I just can't take it anymore. I'm sick of being the bumbling sidekick that always messes up, who gets his name left out of the news and has to endure the villains not even remembering it, and being someone who gets absolutely no respect at all." Ron looked at Kim, sadness in his eyes. "I just can't take it anymore, I have to find my own place in the world. I need to step out of your shadow once and for all and walk my own path. I'm sorry Kim, but this is goodbye." And with that Ron Stoppable turned around and walked out the door and out of Kim's life, forever.**_

_Present Day, Los Angeles, 6 years later_

Kim bolted out of her bed; sweat dripping down her head and tears staining her face. 'Why Ron? We could have worked it out. Why did you have to leave me?' And with that, she hugged her pillow and began to cry.

A knock was then heard on the door. "Kim, are you okay?" said a concerned voice from outside her bedroom. It was Eric, Kim's fiancé since after high school. Kim quickly wiped the tears from her face. " C…C…Come in" she stuttered.

Eric opened the door and looked down at the beautiful red head and sighed, already guessing why she was trying to drown herself in tears. He sat down on the bed and put a comforting arm around her. "Look honey, I know it hurts and I can't possibly understand your pain, but you need to move on." stated Eric soothingly. "I know, but it's just so hard, we were best friends Eric, BEST FRIENDS." sobbed Kim as she buried her face into his chest. "Shhhh…..shhhh…it's alright Kim, just let it out." said Eric as he patted her back to calm Kim down.

After about ten minutes of crying Kim eventually began to quiet down with a few sobs here and there. "Feeling better." said Eric as he handed Kim a tissue. Kim took it gratefully and replied "Thanks Eric, I don't know what I'd do without you." "Hey I'll always be there for you Kim, unlike some _other_ people." growled Eric. "Stop it Eric, Ron just needs to work out some things." said Kim, though the doubt was obvious in her voice. "Come off it Kim, its been six years already! You've seen the news, he's not about to give up what he's accomplished for you and besides that he hasn't even bothered to contact you once after all this time!" shouted Eric.

Kim flinched at Eric's harsh voice but stood her ground. "Eric, no matter what he's done he's still my best friend, I'm sure he has a good reason for his decision. I still have faith that he'll come back….someday." replied Kim in a soft and dazed like voice. Eric, not liking the sparkle in his future wife's eyes, decided that he'd best change the subject. "Well then, I think you best get some sleep, you don't want to be drooping all the way to work. Buuuutttttttt…. if your still shaken up I can keep you company tonight." said Eric seductively. Kim lightly shoved Eric off her "Pervert" said Kim giggling. When Kim saw the look Eric's disappointed face though, she added, "AAAAhhhhhhhhh don't use the puppy dog pout on me, that's my move! Just be a little patient until our wedding night, okay?" Eric nodded, still a little saddened. Kim chuckled and leaned in and kissed him. "Thanks Eric, and I promise someday."

Eric smiled and got up, closing the door behind him as he said goodnight. Kim sighed frowning slightly as she lost herself in thought. She didn't know why she always refused Eric, they had been engaged for years now. Kim remembered that she promised to herself she'd stay a virgin until the man she could spend the rest of her life with came. She loved Eric and he had been more than patient. But the thought of giving up her purity now just didn't sit well with her. It was as if she was waiting for something….longing for it……for that special person.

Kim mentally smacked herself. 'What am I thinking, Eric's the one for me I… just want to wait for after our wedding, that's all' she thought. Content with her excuse Kim tuck herself into bed but still unable to shake the feeling she was still waiting for something more.

_Same time, New York City_

Near the top of a huge corporate building a man was staring out of a window from his luxuriously decorated office. He was tall, blond, and well built. His face was as clear as the moonlight and his chin was strong and tough. Most noticeable were his golden colored eyes. He was dressed in a black business suit and red tie, as he looked out into the night sky and busy streets of New York, unable to get the image of a certain red head out of his mind. 'The city that never sleeps' he thought grimily 'right now I feel the same way.'

"Mr. Stoppable." chimed in a voice from the intercom on his desk, and interrupting his thoughts. "The board of directors would like you to know that they have agreed to your investment plan in Sauno Incorporated and wish to discuss the details of the contract." "Tell them I'll be there soon." responded Mr. Stoppable irritably. He sighed then, knowing that he wouldn't have gotten any sleep with all these memories turning up tonight anyway. 'Though it took them long enough to agree.' he smirked as he had already predicted the board's decision. He, Ronald Dean Stoppable, had not built a financial empire without learning a few tricks along the way.

"Another thing, sir." said the annoying little voice " A man named Lance is here to see you." This caught Ron's interest "Tell him I'll be there shortly." responded the CEO of Phoenix Enterprise. "Yes, sir" was the last reply before the intercom signed off. "Well then" he said aloud with a serious tone, but one could note a hint of amusement "it seems like the curtain has finally risen, and so begins Act I."

TO BE CONTINUED:

Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and remember to send in those reviews.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Well its time to get this party started then. Hope you like the official first chapter of Blaze of Glory. Don't be shy, review! Catch you on the flip side.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Not that it matters since it's going to be canceled. But fear not with these fan fictions Kim Possible will live on.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

_Israel, Jerusalem 2 weeks later _

"Blue squadron, this is gold team all units in position. What's your stasis, over?

"This is blue squadron Gold leader, we've secured the building and are on recon. Where's emerald unit?"

"Right here sir, Agents have infiltrated the crowd and my men have already secured the targets. Waiting on your command."

"Good job emerald unit." replied Will Du as he observed with his tactical optic visual scanner from the window of an abandoned building.

"Why thank you Blue Leader." responded the voice of Emerald Leader, who was none other than super teen hero Kim Possible.

"Don't get cocky on me agent, this assignment is way to big to have it blow up in our faces now, not when I'm so close to my promotion, and if it does I'm putting full blame on you and I'll have you kicked out of Global Justice before you can say 'Please and Thank You'." replied Will stiffly.

"There's the pompous prick we all know and love." was the sarcastic response Kim gave.

"Blue leader, what exactly are we doing here anyway? I mean this entire seminar is covered with Israeli National Guards, and their militaries cut off all access to this part of Jerusalem." replied Gold leader.

"Don't get smart with me either commander" scowled Will. "Reports have shown recent movement and activity by all terrorist organizations in this region." stated Will. "From what we can tell, the terrorists are launching more daring and coordinated attacks. Something's going down and the Israeli government wanted Global Justice to investigate." said as he continued his reconnaissance of the surroundings. "According to our tip off, recent terrorists cell phone chatter is pointing toward this place as the next target."

"But why here sir?" replied Gold leader curiously.

"Duh moron, this is like one of those holy Sabbaths' or something. Every important government and religious figure along with half the city is here, idiot" said Kim as she rolled her eyes, thinking 'How many more raw recruits is Global Justice sending into the field these days.' Even though Kim herself had not known until way back when while celebrating with Ron. The instant she had turned over those memories though, she wished she hadn't and quickly shut them away as she focused on her job.

"Sir, I'm picking up movement outside the city limits." shouted on of Will's officers. "Can you identify it agent." replied will as he looked over the monitors. "It seems to be troop movement sir." responded the officer. "Troop movement, that's not typical terrorist style, the Israeli military will crush them before they get here" scoffed Will.

"Uh sir, I don't think that's about to happen." said the officer nervously. "And why is that?" questioned Will as he raised his eyebrow.

"Because they've mustered about 5,000 men!" shouted the terrified officer. "5,000!" said a flabbergasted Will. "How in the hell did they manage that, their just terrorist?" Kim shouted in "I guess we know why they were more coordinated!" "Sir, this is Gold leader, we've got activity in the crowd, nearby buildings, and at all the checkpoints!" screamed the frightened man. "Damn it, dispatch all men, make sure they do not kidnap any officials, it's time to earn our pay people, go, go, go!" shouted Will as he ran into position.

Kim scanned through the crowd. 'This is not good.' she thought as she hurried through to the government officials. Just then a cloaked figure pulled out and AK-47 and pointed it toward the stage. Thinking fast Kim ran in front of the attacker and headed toward the stage. The attacker, confused by Kim's civilian disguise became distracted. Knowing she had him Kim jumped up onto the announcement platform and back flipped over the terrorist. Regaining his senses the attacker turned his gun on Kim. Unfortunately for him she was to close. Kim grabbed and pulled the front end of the gun under her arm. She then proceeded to fall backward to have his firing rifle pointing toward the ground to avoid stray fire on civilians. Kim fell onto her back, burying his gun's nose and then using her legs to flip him over her.

Kim leapt onto the terrorist and forced him to stay on the ground. Placing his hands over his back and then taking out her cuffs to restrain him. Content that the threat was neutralized Kim turned toward the announcement stage. Her men were already securing the Israeli VIP's and ushering them away from the conflict.

Satisfied with her troops work, Kim surveyed the situation. As she was looking around she saw something shining and reflecting the sun. She gasped at the sight. It was another group of terrorists, and one of them was aiming a rocket propelled grenade launcher right at her! He fired. Kim managed to duck for cover and avoid the explosion. The sight she saw however, as she looked over her cover horrified her. Corpses of innocent civilians and Israeli national guards laid everywhere, along with the screaming cries of the wounded, some of them missing body parts.

Angry beyond words Kim looked up toward the thugs that shot at her. The terrorist was aiming dead at her again. Knowing she wouldn't be able to dodge this shot she closed her eyes and put up her hands. Then a shot rang out. Kim looked up to see the terrorist that tried to kill her falling dead and Gold team storming the building.

"You owe me this time." said a voice over Kim's intercom. Kim looked around to find Will Du standing up from a rooftop with a bolt-action sniper rifle in hand and giving her a thumbs up. "He's never gonna let me live this down" groaned Kim. The next thing she new her moment of peace was shattered as something rumbled toward her.

"What the hell!" shouted Kim as she turned around. An old Soviet tank was barreling forward into the conflict. One minute Kim was standing dazed, the next she was dodging machine gun fire. Thinking fast Kim went into a zigzag pattern straight at the tank. Hiking up onto the tank she just nearly reached the hatch of the tank and her machine happy assailant. Kim jumped and did a back flip twirl, then dropped a grenade into the tank just before she landed onto the other side. The grenade exploded and ripped open the tank, killing its crew.

Will smirked, seeing his top agent at work like that was always inspirational, though he'd die before he told her that. Will took a look around to see how the situation was. Outside of the city the Israeli military was engaging the largest terrorist operation in existence. The advancing hostiles had been stopped just outside the city, but the fight was intensifying. Rockets and artillery shells were flying into the city, and Will could clearly make out firefights along all the entrance points. Then an explosion caused Will to duck his head as he looked upon the scene.

A suicide truck bomb had just ran into an outpost and taken out 50 poor souls with it. Upon closer inspection Will could see the national guards trying to desperately contain the insurgents already inside the city. Mobs of Islamic fundamentalist were also getting in on the action as full riots began to tear up the city streets, and by the looks of it the terrorist were starting to hand out weapons. Something needed to tip the scale in their favor or else the situation could turn into a fatal withdrawal for the country of Israel.

Suddenly, something caught Will's eyes. He quickly took cover as machine gun fire began pouring down onto his position. Will emptied out his cartridge, reloaded and took in one last breath. Will rolled himself toward the ledge of the roof, placed the rifle into position, took aim, and blew the guys head off.

Finally deciding to let go of her breath Kim fell flat on her butt panting. But she didn't have long to rest as she soon heard a clipping sound off in the distance. Kim looked up, only to be greeted by an Apache helicopter. 'Where did these guys get this kind of hardware?' thought Kim as she jumped over a picnic table and flipped it over for cover. Kim scanned the scene to see her comrades also taking cover and returning fire but having little effect on the attack copter. 'Were being pinned down' thought Kim. Then all of a sudden Kim saw a large crane with some iron girders. Allowing the wheels to turn in her head, Kim called one of her compatriots to follow.

As her comrade piloted the crane, Kim climbed her way up to the top of the crane. "Get me as close as you can to that helicopter without alerting it" shouted Kim to the driver as she began to swing the crane back and forth. When they neared the copter Kim released the clamp on the crane and sent the girders crashing into the helicopter. As the copter crashed and burned, Kim slid down on the rope and jumped off when she neared the ground.

Will ran up to Kim to greet her. "Well done Possible" complimented Will, clearly impressed with Kim's performance. Kim smiled and waved it off saying "It was no big." "Well, in any case the area's secured and the Israeli military said they managed to wipe out the advancing army." said Will. "It seems their plan was to capture the officials and hold them hostage to get the government to surrender the city. It's way past the scope of what any terrorist groups have ever tried and I'm puzzled as to how they managed to obtain so much military equipment" pondered Will.

"I'm sure will find who's reponsi…." Kim said before she trailed off on her sentence. Was it just her or was that shimmering wave human shaped? "Agent Possible, are you all right" stated a concerned Will. "What? Uh yeah I'm fine, listen I'll leave you guy's to clean up. I've gotta check something out, catch you later" said Kim as she ran after the figure. "Wait, Possible where are you…?" trailed off Will as he lost sight of her.

Kim followed the figure across town, losing sight of him many times but able to keep track thanks to her now attuned hearing. She noticed that the mysterious being was definitely not alone; there must have been 10 more with him. She eventually stopped outside a monastery. 'Why here?' thought Kim as she proceed inside. She hid behind one of the back rows as she observed the figures shimmering into visible forms into the front. They were all wearing pretty high tech greyish armor with shoulder guards, belts, visor like helmets, what looked to be plasma cannons on their shoulders, and black uniforms. Except for one who was wearing red armor, obviously marking him as the leader of the group. "These guys look kind of like high tech versions of Scorpio and Subzero from Mortal Combat, except without the skirts and having cool cloaking technology.' thought Kim as she watched amazed.

"Open it." ordered the red armored one. Two of the men bent down to remove a loose stone tablet, revealing a stairway downwards. 'What's going on' thought Kim as she crept up behind the men as they descended downwards. She stopped at a corner as she looked over to find the men had also stopped at an entrance. Kim watched as the red armored one order his men back. He stepped up to the doorway and began to trace some kind of glowing red residue from his hands over the outline of the door. He crossed his arms, got into a fighting stance, and then lunged his palm at the center of the door.

The door exploded cause Kim to think "Woo! Who is this guy?" The red armored one beckoned his men forward. Kim continued to follow them until they came across a chamber. Surveying the room Kim noticed a lot of strange old looking objects. "Collect the artifacts." shouted the red one as his men began to place the objects into special looking containers. Thinking now was a good time to act Kim activated her tracking device, but not before capturing the attention of one of the men.

The solider pulled out his plasma cannon and shot out blue electric energy, blowing off the top half of the statue Kim was hiding behind and revealing her. "Ummmmmmmmm, hi" said Kim. This time all the men pulled out their weapons, except the red one because he carried none, and soon Kim had a bunch of red dots on her. The red armored one held up his hands, signaling for his men to stand down. "Kim Possible" said the red armored man emotionlessly, At least Kim thought it was but she couldn't really tell pass the voice altering modulator. "I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to jeopardize our mission. You'll have to come with me." said the red armored one as he walked up to her.

"I don't think so." stated Kim as she got into a fighting stance and flexed her fingers as a sign to bring it. The red armored one simply sighed as he too took up a fighting stance. Kim then took notice that the red one's hands were glowing like Shego's, but unlike Shego this opponents hands were infused with fire. Kim gulped as the figure lunged at her. Kim managed to block the red one's first punch, but got burned by the intense flames. Kim then back kicked her opponent as she recovered from the heat. Knowing close combat was too dangerous Kim kicked some pots on the floor at him. The red armored one simply backhanded the pots, emitting a red sickle like energy from his hands and slicing cleanly through the pots. Getting desperate, Kim launched her own attack. Kim launched all sorts of kicks and punches at her opponent only to have them all blocked or avoided. Kim tried a high spinning back kick but her opponent merely ducked. The red armored one then bent down on his legs and hands and launched a sidekick upward. This caught Kim and sent her flying upward. He the jumped up twirling, leaving behind streaks of flame, and back handed Kim with his flaming fist, knocking her into a wall. Kim felt as though her entire body had been burned and was lying in agony.

The red armored figure approached Kim once more, looking down upon her broken form. Kim could clearly make out what looked to be red crimson red eyes behind his visor, but something was familiar about the look he gave her. "Hey," she said as she struggled to get up "what's your name?" The figure replied simply "Blaze."

Just then the doors burst open revealing several Global Justice agents led by Will Du with weapons out. "About time." muttered Kim. "Hands up, all of you, your under arrest for breaking and entering and for assaulting a Global Justice member." shouted Will. Blaze began to put his hands up, but then clapped them together to re ignite his fire. He aimed his hands straight at the floor and engulfed the entire room in fire. Will and the other Global Justice agents took cover while Kim merely shielded herself with her hands. The next second later, Blaze and his mysterious bunch had all disappeared. Will ran over to Kim saying, "Are you alright?" Kim opened her eyes and stared at herself, she was completely fine except for some scratches here and there. Amazed Kim stuttered "Y…Y…Yeah." "What was that all about?" questioned Will as he surveyed the chamber. "I don't know, one minute I was following some mysterious figures, the next I was getting my butt whooped by the fire starter." said Kim as she picked herself up. "Well, don't worry" said Will as Kim leaned on him "its all over now." Kim looked straight ahead and said, "No, I have a feeling its only just beginning."

TO BE CONTINUED:


	3. Chapter 2: Forced Reunion

Whoa, someone actually reviewed. Thanks a lot Forgotten466, and don't tell me. It was because it reminded you so much of your own story. Thanks anyway and hey, recommend me to your fans okay! And keep up the reviews!

Disclaimer: Once again I must sadly renew the fact that I do not own Kim Possible. For if I did the show would not be cancelled and would continue for generations. Disney you monsters, you will pay when I become as rich as Ron! In his memory

_Chapter 2:Forced Reunion_

"How could we have let something like this escape our intelligence." spat a frustrated Dr. Director as she slammed her hands onto her desk.

Kim and Will stood stock still, not wanting to aggravate their boss any further after making their report.

"It's not like I'm mad at you two or something, so quit being so stiff." said Dr. Director as she smiled. "Considering the situation and all I say you both did an outstanding job. And for the record with so many terrorist group leaders captured, and practically all their resources drained, I think we won't be seeing too much conflict in the middle east for a while, good work." Kim and Will dropped their shoulders in relief.

"However" this caused them to go back too ten hut-mode, "An operation this big has never been recorded before, and there have been no hints that anything like this was going down. Jerusalem has also been turned into a wasteland, and it's obvious the groups had some kind of help. Also, the identity of this mysterious Blaze and his men along with what they were after still remains that, a mystery. There have been no reports of any one like him either. Our research teams have also scanned the chamber but their unable to decipher any of the writings or evidence inside it. It's unlike anything I've ever seen." Dr director said as she sighed in agitation. " At the very least we'll mount some sort of investigation, in the mean time why don't you two take some time off? You've more then earned it, given you managed to handle a situation which should have involved half of Global Justice, much less three teams." With that Dr. Director saluted them and turned off the vid monitor.

Will looked horrified while Kim was ecstatic. 'Take time off, now! After so many events happening, I don't think so! I'll launch my own investigation to find these culprits and apprehend them. I'm sure Possible will agree with me that this is no time to be sitting around when there's work to be done. She's probably already thinking of assisting me in this noble endeavor for justi….' The next thing he knew Kim had punched him in the arm. "Hey Do Do, times a wasting, I'm not blowing off free time in Jerusalem for your sorry ass. See Yah when you snap out of it" said Kim as she made her way out thorough the operations outpost to do some much-needed R and R.

'Now lets see where can I go' Kim thought as she walked down the street. 'Jerusalem is practically closed down due to the attack so where…?' Kim's thoughts trailed off as she caught some flying paper with her face. "What the? Don't people throw away there….trash?" said Kim aloud as she looked at the piece of paper that turned out to be a magazine. And this wasn't just any magazine; it was Fortune Magazine, with Ron on the cover no less. 'Wow, he's changed a lot' thought Kim as she stared at the picture of her former best friend. 'He never likes getting his picture taken on the news so this is the first time I've seen him up close in six years. When did his eyes go from dark chocolate to bright gold? And when did he get so handsome?' Immediately Kim shook her head, trying to get rid of her nasty little thought. What was she thinking? Sure Ron buffed up, got leaner, taller, and an even better hair style then the one she made him take but still… 'Oh who am I kidding? Even I know gorgeous when I see one.' thought Kim fondly. She quickly looked through the magazine but the articles were all in Hebrew. "Gotta find a translator." said Kim. Then an idea hit her "And I know just who to call." she said as she pulled out her kimmunicator.

"Hey Kim, it's been a while." said boy genius Wade as his face pooped onto the monitor. "It's good to see you again Wade, how's that computer designing job going" said Kim as she smiled. "Two syllables 'JEA' 'LOUS'." vented out Wade. "Those old crackpots have NO imagination. They said 'its not practical to turn music stereo's into Sonic Ionization Cannons'" mimicked Wade as he continued his rant. Kim laughed at this and thought 'Good old Wade, still the same as he ever was.' "I mean, they soooo just wanted to get rid of me. Just because I was showing them up and proving what a bunch of has-bins they are. C'mon I can't help it if I'm just that damn good, I mean…" "That's nice Wade" interrupted Kim "but I need you to translate this magazine for me." "Sure thing Kim I mean, WHOA! Is that Ron!" gawked Wade. "Yes, seriously Wade you need to get out of your room once in a while" replied Kim annoyingly "I can't help it if I'm busy, anyway just put the magazine in front of the kimmunicator." said Wade.

Kim did as she was told, and soon a green light was emitted by the kimmunicator and scanning the magazine. "I'm uploading the translation now. Wow! Ron's doing pretty well for himself I must say. Maybe I should ask him for a job, no?" said Wade, who was clearly impressed. Kim was too busy reading to reply as she scanned through the article.

Israel; Jerusalem, December 19: Ronald Dean Stoppable, CEO and head of the international conglomerate Phoenix Enterprise has just made a magnanimous move in the business world. Just two hours ago he announced his buying of the once thought bankrupt microchip and computer software corporation known as Sauno Incorporated. " With the growing conflict in the middle east, many companies are pulling out. Sauno Incorporated was losing business fast and was headed toward a downward spiral. Israel has also begun suffering an economic setback due to the constant suicide bombarding and attacks. However, I saw potential in both the country and the company. With Phoenix Enterprise's backing I hope to re obtain Israel's former prosperity. At this moment I'm leaving for Jerusalem to begin the installation of Sauno Incorporated into Phoenix Enterprise" quoted Mr. Stoppable. The business world now waits in anticipation for Mr. Stoppable to work his magic and breath life into this dead leviathan.

"This article was written three days ago, he still might be here. Wade can you find Sauno's corporate headquarters?" said Kim, hopeful that she could see her long lost friend again. "Already on it Kim" replied Wade as he began working his fingers on the keyboards. "Okay it look's like it's located 10 miles away in the country side." "Think you could get me there?" asked Kim. "No problem, I have a ride all ready for you." said Wade "Good luck Kim." "Thanks Wade." responded Kim as signed off the kimmunicator.

_Half an hour later, front entrance of Sauno Incorporated_

Kim arrived in front of a fairly large corporate facility, in style. 'Aw, Wade didn't have to contact them' thought Kim smiling as she stepped out of a stretch limo. "Thanks for the ride Joshua" said Kim, directing it to the driver. "No problem Kim, after the way you managed to save my son I am forever in your dept." replied the old driver gratefully. "No big, any one could have performed open heart surgery in the middle of a burning building." said Kim, with just a hint of flattery as she waved goodbye to Joshua.

'Well Ron, ready or not here I come' thought Kim as she proceeded through the front entrance. Kim walked up to the front desk to see the female clerk. "I'm here to see Ronald Dean Stoppable." said Kim to the clerk. "I'm sorry, but Mr. Stoppable is currently in a board meeting right now and will most likely have no time to meet with you. Can I take a message?" replied the over trained and excessively fake smile of the clerk. "Ummmm, just tell him Kim Possible is here and would like to see him. I'll just wait down here if that's okay." responded Kim.

"Kim Possible, _the_ Kim Possible, my daughter is a big fan of yours. Can I get an autograph?" said the clerk excitedly as she held out a paper and pen. "Ummmmm, sure. Why not?" said Kim as she took the pen and paper and signed it. The clerk took it back and began to embrace the piece of paper like a teddy bear. "Thank you so much, you've made my little girl so happy" she said gratefully. "No big" said Kim as she tried to hide her embarrassment, and then she asked hopefully "Sooooo, you going to let me in" Kim widened her eyes and put on her best angel face. "Mmmmmmmmmmmm, nope sorry can't do that. In fact, security could you please escort Mrs. Possible off the premises immediately." said the clerk, still grinning over her autograph.

"WHHHAAAATTTTT?" screamed Kim as she was grabbed by the arms and dragged out the building. "Why?" she shouted at the desk clerk. "I'm sorry, but Mr. Stoppable explicitly stated that should you be sighted, you were to be removed immediately from the building." "Wait!" shouted Kim as she tried to fight out of the guards' grasps, "What about the autograph I gave you!" "I'm very grateful for it, thanks again." said the clerk. She smiled and waved goodbye to Kim as the guards kicked her out.

_5 minutes later, Sauno Incorporated boardroom_

"Mr. Stoppable, we still have to take into consideration the risk of pooling so much of our resources on…" said one of the suits at the table.

"I know it's draining a lot on our budget, but the area is ripe for the taking. Most of the other companies have abandoned Israel, but this country is still strong enough to flourish. Also contracts are already coming in by several different countries and the government wants us to be ready to begin production immediately. With the other's gone we have free market along the entire region.

"But have you taken into consideration why the other corporations have left." shouted another executive on the other side of the table. "There was just a massive battle in Jerusalem for Pete's sake, that should signal that this place is far to dangerous to do business in. Also, terrorist bombings have begun concentrating on corporate head quarters. They know that we, are the backbone of this country and that will draw them to us." stated the executive

"Yes, and it'll be just like mouths to a flame. You all know that we are fully prepared for just such a situation. No terrorist will be able to penetrate our 'defenses', of that I can assure you." said Ron calmly.

The suit just sighed at this, but then something out side the window behind Ron caught his eye, and it was steadily getting closer.

"In any case, I also wanted to recruit some people with potential. Given this countries recent amount of job unemployment's I can say that we will be reinforcing our workforce significantly. Also, thanks to the exemplarily education system and number of brilliant minds, I say we will be getting more than adequate employee's, which will increase moral and efficiency. Hell, they could probably compete with our Japanese boys." smirked Ron, knowing he had won the argument.

"Ummm, Mr. Stoppable?" stated the executive that had just questioned his decision due to the danger.

"Look Anderson, this is my final decision and there's no changing it. So just get used to the idea of checking under your bed for bombs because we are staying." said Ron, clearly annoyed at the continuing resistance.

"But Mr. Stoppable I think you should really, look behin…" began the executive once again.

Ron cut him off there. "Anderson just drop it alright, the subject is closed. Right now we have to begin adapting this place to Phoenix Enterprise's standards. We should begin making some policy reforms to get this company at their maximum. The last owner's made some pretty bad decisions and kept this place from going as far as it could. By the time were through here, will have doubled our Net Worth." explained Ron, hoping to refocus his staff and end the damn meeting already.

"I understand Mr. Stoppable but I think that you shoul…" said Anderson again.

" Damn it all Anderson what's your problem now." Ron shouted irritably.

"It's just that, LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU SIR!" shouted Anderson as he and the rest of the board ducked under the table. "What the…HOLY SHIT!" said Ron as looked out his window, only to duck under the able as well.

CRASH was all the sound Ron heard as the glass shattered and out came Kim Possible on her jet pack. Her landing was kind of sloppy so she crash-landed on her back on top of Ron's table. Kim removed her helmet and sat up just as Ron picked up his head, with a very dangerous glare on his face.

"Uh, Hi Ron, mind if I dropped by?" said Kim, trying to put on her best innocent smile

TO BE CONTINUED:

**Hope this'll earn me a couple more reviews, rock on fan fiction!**


	4. Chapter 3: Getting Together

Hot Dang, I cannot believe _the_ Classic Cowboy reviewed. I must say it is an honor to be recognized by such a noble author and I wish to point out that I am a big fan of your work. I must say I appreciate the feed back on the fic from everyone whose reviewed. As to Classic Cowboy's review I have lifted the restriction from author's only to everybody that can type in a review. (Actually I didn't know it was there) So don't be downtrodden if your review couldn't go through, try again and you shall be heard.

Oh, just a reminder I tend to vary greatly, you never know what to expect from me so be in for some shocks and surprises.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. But I will eventually buy the manufacturing rights from Walt and show them just how far this series can go. ARE YOU WITH ME!

_Chapter 3: Getting Together_

SIX YEARS, It took six years of never-ending training, constant sharpening of his skills, experience in things beyond imagination to control his rage then and there and NOT strangle Kim.

But at the back of his throat was the unending desire to scream his lungs out.

"Kim. You couldn't have at least warned me?" said Ron curtly as he dusted the glass off his shoulder.

"Is that all you have to say after all this time?" said Kim irritably as she unbuckled her jetpack and jumped off the table.

"I was hoping not to see you at all." stated Ron in a matter of fact tone.

"And why is that Mr. I'm to high and mighty to even at least call for the past SIX YEARS!" shouted Kim, getting up in Ron's face and poking his chest accusingly.

Ron raised an eyebrow at this. "I figured you wouldn't take no for an answer, so I turned off my security system. But if I had known you'd try something this desperate I might have let you become next weeks roasted bird."

"Hey, I could have handled it. Remember 'I can do anything'" quoted Kim, holding her head up high. Then she noticed something "Hey, wait, you didn't answer my question" shouted Kim.

Ron merely shrugged his shoulder at this as he walked up to the window to inspect the damage. He looked over his shoulder to see his frightened staff still shivering on the floor. "You can get up now." said Ron as he waved them away.

Kim walked up behind Ron. "Hey, it's not that bad. I'm sure a high paid executive like you can fix it." said Kim trying to lighten the mood.

"It's not that, it's just that you could have gotten hurt." said Ron, trying to sound as unemotional as ever.

"What? Please, it was no big. I mean it was kind of hard and it's going to leave a migraine the size of New Jersey but…" it was then that Kim deciphered the meaning of Ron's words. "Oh" said Kim was she put her hands on her heart, touched by his concern. Kim then wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him close to her. "Thanks for your concern Ron, it's good to see you." said Kim as she buried her face into his back.

Ron was a little taken aback by Kim's show of affection, but quickly recovered and smiled. His whole body began to relax under her touch, and started to demand more.

Ron quickly shut down those urges and tried to take his mind off how good she felt, though he did allow himself to enjoy the moment for quite a while.

"You know? You really are lucky, if you had tried that next week I would have been composing your requiem." joked Ron.

"Oh really, and why is that?" said Kim sarcastically

"Because by then I would have installed an electro shock field throughout the building." said Ron, obviously pleased he burst Kim's bubble

"OOKKAAYY" said Kim, silently praying her thanks to the higher being above.

"So Kim, how have you been?" said Ron as he turned around; silently wishing he hadn't after realizing how close their faces were.

"Um, I've been good, you know kicking it to the bad guys. The usual." said Kim as she backed up to give them some space. "You?"

"Oh I've been busy. But why talk about it? I'll show you." said Ron as he walked toward the exit. "Come on I'll give you the grand tour." said Ron as he motioned for Kim to follow.

Kim grinned at this and ran to catch up with him.

They began proceeding through a labyrinth of cubicles as they began their journey.

"So, what have you been doing while I've been saving the world?" asked Kim curiously.

"Nothing special, just rocking the business world as we know it." smirked Ron.

"Really?" she said sarcastically. "Hey what are these guys doing?" said Kim as she surveyed the labyrinth of cubicles.

"Accounting, dealing with customers, assuring investors, and ordering from vendors. Also they remain in contact with other branches of the company to keep informed of any changes." stated Ron as he continued to stroll through his employees into a hall way

Kim stared as she walked beside Ron. The hallway was a bridge leading to another part of the complex. It was lined up with windows all along the sides. Outside she could clearly make out an assembly line of automated robotic drones working away at producing microchips and computer software. Next to them were operators and inspectors along with packers at the end of the lines, ready to ship them out.

"Wow Ron, I didn't think you'd get this place up and running so quickly." said Kim as she looked all around her, fascinated by what she saw.

Ron merely smirked at this. "This is nothing. I plan to reopen all of Sauno's old manufacturing facilities when they were going bankrupt. I also plan in bringing in every field Phoenix Enterprise is in to this country. Aerospace, mining, department stores, power plants, all of my other tech divisions, etc. You name it it's coming here." he said as they made their way through the hallway and into a place with a bunch of white coats running around or at their computers.

"Hey, what's this place?" asked Kim

"Research and development. This is were I have all my tech boys process and improve current models while coming up with new ones." said Ron as they continued their journey.

As they exited the room, Kim took notice at all the plastic shielding.

"Okay, now where are we?" she asked.

"Field testing, it's where we try out new products on all sorts of things. They range from military weaponry down to custom gifts you find at Radio Shack" said Ron as they arrived at a door.

Ron pushed them back and Kim gasped as she witnessed an underground hanger with a private Lear Jet.

"Damn Ron. You obviously haven't learned to be conservative after all these years?" said Kim as she examined the fine specimen of aero dynamics. Obviously Ron customized it extensively, but with what Kim couldn't really recognize.

"Hey, when you got it flaunt it." chuckled Ron as he watched Kim act like a kid at the candy store. "And I'm very pleased to say that you follow the same philosophy." said Ron as he looked Kim over, examining how much she matured.

Kim looked up at this and shouted "Hey!" as she blushed a red crimson. Ron merely laughed at this as he ducked to avoid a flying wrench.

'She's become even more beautiful, but still as innocent as ever.' thought Ron fondly and a little bit amused by her antics.

"Why don't we go out and eat. It'll give us a chance to get reacquainted." suggested Ron as he walked to a garage door on the side of the hanger. He took out an electronic key and pushed a button, activating the beeping sound and opening the door.

Once again Kim gasped as she saw a huge collection of cars in the garage. After scanning around Kim noticed an elevator at the far end of the lot.

"Hey, we could have taken the elevator straight down here." pointed out Kim.

"Then it wouldn't have been a tour." countered Ron, then he added "Besides, I wanted to impress you."

Kim was taken aback by this statement, but commented " I am impressed Ron, but I didn't come here just to admire you for what you've accomplished. I came because I missed you."

Now it was Ron's turn to be taken aback, though he didn't show it. He did however, smile at her remark.

"Why don't we talk about it over lunch okay." said Ron as he walked up to a red Ferrari.

He unlocked it and opened the passenger door to Kim. "Now then, shall we be going?" said Ron

"But there's no place open in Jerusalem because of the attack today." explained Kim as she sat down in the front passenger seat of what was in her opinion, the hottest car she had ever seen.

"Did I say we were going to a restaurant?" questioned Ron as he got into the drivers seat and turned on the engine.

After a little maneuvering Ron drove out of the garage and into the surface, not long after hitting the free way.

"Then where?" asked Kim

Ron merely chuckled and answered, "You'll see."

It was about a thirty-minute drive while Ron and Kim talked about their days. Ron complemented Kim on her performance during the attack while Kim countered at how well Ron managed to handle himself in his career.

They finally arrived near a cliff looking over the shore and a beach. Waiting for them was a waiter, a chef with a mobile kitchen, and a table for two.

Kim merely held her hand up to her mouth while Ron smirked and pulled Kim out of the car.

They sat down as the waiter began serving them, and took in the magnificent view of the coastline.

"Ron, you really didn't have to go through all this trouble." said Kim as she took a sip of her champagne.

"No trouble at all, really. I was going to come out here anyway to eat. When you came by I simply called my chef François and my waiter Hernandez to add another seat." said Ron, as he began to cut up his steak.

Kim put her glass down at this, puzzled. "When did you do that?" she asked curiously.

"When you were gawking at my toy's back in the hallway." answered Ron amusingly.

After taking a bite Ron put down his knife and fork. After wiping his mouth he propped his elbows on the table and interlocked his fingers. He then raised his hands to about a few inches in front of his face and then gazed at Kim.

"You know Kim, I remember you used to be the calm and reserved type back then."

pointed out Ron.

"Hey, it's not like I get to have much fun now that I've been enlisted into Global Justice." answered Kim and then quickly countered with "And I also seem to remember that you didn't kick old friends out when they came for a visit." She said, a little sternly.

Ron frowned slightly, not taking Kim's little jab too well.

"I was afraid that if I saw you, you'd reawaken old feelings." stated Ron.

"Oh really. And did I?" she asked. Though she didn't know why she was bracing her body to receive the next answer. No, that wasn't entirely true. 'I want to know if I still have a place in his heart' she thought. Though she got a feeling she wanted something much more specific.

"No." was the short and simple reply that Ron gave with emphasis on the word, and was clearly unphased by it. Though it cut Kim more deeply than even she or he could ever know.

"Oh." was the equally simple and short response Kim gave, a pang of pain already attacking her heart as she tried to hide it.

"So Ron, why'd you comeback here? Was it the call back to the land of Zion or something?" questioned Kim a little too enthusiastically as she tried to change the topic.

"Hardly." answered Ron sarcastically. "I gave up my faith in god and religion a long time ago. This decision was purely based on seeing a good investment opportunity and taking advantage of it." He stated it as if it meant nothing in the world to him.

Once again, Kim was at a loss for words on how to act around this new side of Ron. Deciding it would be best to uncover more about him before proceeding to win back his friendship, and to find some answers as well.

"Well Ron, you seem to have changed a lot. Both physically and mentally." Kim said lightly, hoping her comment wouldn't aggravate him.

It didn't, lucky her.

"I've, had a lot of professional help in the physical department of my metamorphoses. These eyes for instance" he said, as he gestured toward his newly golden colored eyes. "They are a result of genetic pigment alteration experiments. I plan on marketing those fairly soon."

"You'll notice that my freckles have also disappeared." pointed out Ron. "Lets just say those got burned away in a little project I was testing out, though I find their disappearance an improvement, not a consequence."

"I've also endured massive training exercises and am a master in all fields of combat. As a bonus you can see that it built up my physique as well" chuckled Ron

"And as for the mental, well what did you expect really? I've had a lot of experiences that have only further changed my view on life. The business world as well, must be held accountable. Being in there is like being in a shark tank. Whenever money is chummed into the tank, it's an all out feeding frenzy, and anyone can become a causality. So I had to adapt, and I must say I am quite pleased with the results."

Kim was beginning to feel a little more uneasy around Ron the more she learned about him. But there was one question she needed to ask.

"Alright then, will you at least explain to me why your doing this." she asked deciding to get straight to the point before she found out anything more about Ron she didn't like.

"Because even without you here, I still remembered you. I've grown up, matured. I've put what I was running away from behind me. Now that I know I don't have any guilty feelings or regrets around you anymore, I just want to be your friend again." said Ron, trying to keep something's about his confession a little less obvious.

"What do you mean by…?" began Kim, confused by the feeling part of his statement.

Ron cut her off there; trying to distract her he said "That's not important right now, like I said I've put it behind me. Look Kim, I'm offering you the first step in rebuilding what we once had. Despite everything I've managed to accomplish its been hell without you." he admitted.

Kim was at a lost for words, but was about to say something anyway when Ron put up his hands.

"However, I'm not going to lie to you and say I don't think leaving you and my old life behind was wrong. For me, I think it was the best decision I ever made." continued Ron.

Kim felt a little put off by this but continued to listen

"But now, that part of time is over now. I've managed to accomplish what I've wanted and more so. Now, I'd like to start by including you into this new chapter in my life." said Ron, apparently all too up in his speech to notice Kim's reaction.

'Wait,' though Kim 'How the hell did this turn into him wanting me back, I thought I was doing that.' she thought, perplexed by this sudden turn of events.

'And this speech… did he rehearse this or something, because now it sounds like he called me here instead of me coming to take him by surprise.' Before she could probe this possibility further Ron interrupted her thoughts.

"That's why I want you to come with me on a world tour of all the corporate branches. I was planning on attending it anyway, but seeing as you're here I could use the company." offered Ron, his eyes locked with Kim's and awaiting her decision.

This totally blew Kim away; it was so out of the blue and caught her completely off guard. The offer was too good an opportunity to pass up.

"Wait, when is this and how long is it going to take?" asked Kim cautiously.

"A week from now" answered Ron, and finishing up with "and it'll be an eight month long trip.

"EIGHT MONTHS?" shouted Kim "BUT I'M GETTING MARRIED IN TWO WEEKS!" she screamed.

Ron blinked at this in surprise. Now it was his turn to be caught off guard.

"Wait, it's been six years since Eric proposed. And you still haven't gotten married?" questioned Ron wearily.

"Well you know," answered Kim sheepishly "we were still going to college then. I didn't want a married life to distract me from my education. Eric was also in training to be an engineer so he agreed with me completely that we should wait until after. Then there was my enlistment course training for Global Justice and Eric trying to find a job. I mean, I only joined Global Justice for about a year now. Then we waited a half a year to get ourselves financially stable. And finally we had to find an apartment somewhere close to Eric's office. We only just started to plan for the wedding a month ago." she explained.

Ron was still quite shocked by this revelation, but another feeling in the back of his mind was starting to stir as well. It was relief.

Ron quickly recovered and recomposed himself. "Well, that's certainly a surprise. At least now I know I can call you KP again. But the bottom line Kim is that this'll be the only chance we have together. If you turn down my offer now, then I'm afraid this will be the last time we see each other, for good." he stated forcefully.

Kim was taken aback by both Ron's hard attitude and the situation he just put her in in. She scanned his face for some sympathy, but all she saw was a hard and impassive mask. This was not what she had wanted at all to happen.

"Well Kim, what's your decision?" questioned Ron.

TO BE CONTINUED:

_CLIFF HANGER ATTACK_ AHAHAHAHAHAH! I am so eeeevvvviiiiillll.

If you want to know what happens next then send in your reviews now. I demand it!

Thanks For Reading 


	5. Chapter 4: Decisions, Decisions

Well now, back to this again. I'm glad people are reviewing more but I'm still kind of confused why people who aren't registered don't review. Did I do something wrong, what else do I need to let them share their opinions. Give me some feed back on that okay. Now then, LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

Disclaimer: I weep, as I must revel in the fact that I don't own Kim Possible. Hell I'd settle for just Ron. Those fools in Disney will pay for their treason of canceling the show soon. JOIN MY STRUGGLE TO OPPOSE THIS SACRILEGE, THE HERITICS WILL FALL, RRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!

Chapter 4: Decisions, Decisions

Kim could not believe Ron could be so cold hearted. She was on the verge of tears.

He was so different from the carefree and boyishly happy Ron that was once her best friend.

'But I mean, isn't this exactly what I've always wanted since Ron left' contemplated Kim. However, all her training and intuition began to kick in, telling her something else was going on.

Then there was also the fact of how much of Ron she had already learned. And already did not like. Did she really want to know more of this side Ron was revealing to her? She began to question if it would have been better if she had stayed away from Ron.

But that in itself was being fought against by the overwhelming emptiness she had felt since Ron had left. Memories of two weeks ago, of waking up from her nightmare, of crying in Eric's arms, and of that overwhelming longing to fill in that void in her heart began to haunt her. Soon, other memories began to pour into her. Her adventures with Ron, how'd they'd hang out and do everything together.

She was in such turmoil and confusion; Kim just didn't know what to do.

She looked up at Ron, a sad thought crossing her mind.

'Whenever I used to have problems, just Ron's presence would was all my pain away. But now I can't turn to him, because he's the cause of all my agony.' Kim quietly sobbed at this revelation.

"IIII…I… need some time to think about it." stuttered Kim as she struggled to give her response.

Ron merely nodded his understanding, and without looking up at Kim got up and walked to the car.

As he opened the door and sat in the driver seat, Ron finally responded.

"I'm leaving in about a week at 4:30, show up at the hanger or not, it's your decision." he said, and with that Ron started up his engine and left.

And with his departure Kim began to cry.

After about 5 minutes Kim decided to take a walk on the beach to clear her mind.

She stared out to the never-ending sea as she watched the sun ste. And with it her only company.

_Parkland Hotel Suite_

"Why the hell are you doing this Ron, this isn't like you" shouted a tall silver shorthaired man with dark blue eyes.

"I'm the one in charge Lance, I don't need to answer myself to you." replied Ron.

"The hell you don't! I'm in charge of your security and I'm telling you that we have come to far to have it all compromised by some girl you had a thing for." Lance shouted.

"I can handle Kim." said Ron as he looked over what suit to wear.

Lance merely sighed and sat down on the bed.

"You've never taken a risk like this before man. Why now, when were so close? I mean what's so different about this girl that you'd put it all on the line Ron." asked Lance curiously.

"Because I need peace of mind my friend." responded Ron as spun around to face Lance

"For years I've tried to get over her, but still she haunts me every time I close my eyes." he explained as he began to pace around.

"I need to know if I can truly put my feelings for her to reset and move on with my life. It's been tearing me apart Lance and I can't take it anymore!" screamed Ron as he punched the wall.

Lance was quite startled. He had never seen Ron this emotional before 'This Kim must have a really something in order to rile him up.' thought Lance.

Ron slumped into a nearby chair, letting himself be exposed in his frail emotional state to his chief of security.

After a while of sorting out his thoughts he picked his head up and looked at Lance.

"In any case, continue the mission without me. On the tour I'll be confirming our timetable with the rest of the divisions. And as for the final key, well I'll collect that one myself" smirked Ron, apparently recovered after his outburst.

Lance merely laughed at how his boss slash friend managed to recompose himself so quickly. "There's the Ron I know and admire." commented Lance.

Then a thought crossed into his mind.

"What if she doesn't show up though?" Lance questioned

Ron sighed, already having predicted this question.

"Then I hope to never see her again." he stated determinedly.

_Jerusalem, 7 days later Global Justice Bunker 4:00 AM_

Kim tossed and turned in her bunk. She couldn't get out of her mind that this would be the last day for her to make up her mind. Quietly she began to recall all the opinions given to her.

_Flash Back 6 days ago, Possible residence_

"_Kimmy, it's so good to hear from you! How's Jerusalem?" questioned Mrs. Dr. Possible._

"_Oh it's fine mom, listen I have to talk to you about something." said Kim anxiously._

_This grabbed Andrea Possible's attention, her daughter rarely confided to her these days_

"_It's about Ron." said Kim nervously_

_Now Andrea's attention was fully captured. This was the first time Kim mentioned Andrea's almost like a son to her, for almost six years._

"_I saw him yesterday." explained Kim, who then quickly connived the entire meeting with Ron to her mother. _

_After she had finished Kim was already in tears on what to do, while her mother was trying to calm her down._

_While her daughter was crying Andrea began to take in all that was happening. This was so unlike Ron to put her Kim into such a spot. But at the same time Andrea's hope for the two was starting to re ignite. _

"_Kim" said Mrs. Dr. Possible calmly " I can't tell you what you should do because frankly I don't know what I would do in your situation."_

"_All I can say is you have to weigh the pros and cons and see which way it's leaning toward." advised Andrea._

"_I just want you to know that even though Ron may have changed, his still Ron deep down inside." said Andrea._

"_Whatever you decide Kimmy, me and your family will support your decision no matter what." she assured._

_Fast Forward, Stoppable residence_

"_Hey Mrs. S, how have you been?" asked Kim_

"_Why Kim this is a surprise, it seems like you haven't called forever." stated Mrs. Stoppable._

"_Well Mrs. S I just wanted to say hi, and I also wanted to talk about Ron." said Kim_

_The line went quiet for a while before Kim heard a "Y…Yes… what about him sweetie?" stuttered Mrs. Stoppable._

"_Has he kept in touch recently?" questioned Kim._

_Mrs. Stoppable became very depressed at this and replied "No, unfortunately it's been the same for the past six years. I mean he sends us money and all sorts of gifts. I mean just last Hanukah he sent his father and me a huge estate in Vancouver." _

_Mrs. Stoppable to a brief moment to sigh as she continued._

"_But he's never kept in contact or even replied to all of our attempts. And we've never even seen him for the past six years. I know he's busy and everything and I'm very proud of what he's managed to achieve. But I just can't help but be hurt by how cold he is." said Mrs. Stoppable._

_Kim began to feel bad about bringing up such bad feelings for Mrs. Stoppable, but she had to tell her what she needed to say._

"_I'm sorry Mrs. Stoppable, but what I really called you for is to tell you that I met Ron the other day." said Kim._

_Mrs. Stoppable was caught by surprise, but her mood immediately brightened._

"_I'm so glad to here that Kim, how has he been?" asked a know excited Mrs. Stoppable._

"_Oh he's been good, we talked a little and he invited me on a world tour of his company" explained Kim._

"_Really, I don't believe it. He's been so distant from the rest of us. Maybe this is a sign that he's finally opening up again." squealed a delighted Mrs. Stoppable._

"_Uh yeah well you see Mrs. Stoppable, that's what I wanted to talk…" Kim never got to finish her sentence._

"_Oh this is just wonderful, if anyone can get my son back it's you Kim. I've always known you were a special girl and Ronald's always been so fond of you. I have complete faith that you can bring my son back Kim." said Mrs. Stoppable with confidence._

"_Ah yeah that's great but I really…" Kim began but apparently Mrs. Stoppable wasn't listening because she began to go on and on about how wonderful Kim is._

_But at the end of her long list of praise, Kim took in fully Mrs. Stoppable last words._

"_But you know Kim, no matter how hurt I am from Ronald's neglect, I still love him no matter what. And I have faith in that whatever he does, his doing the right thing because he's my son and he always will be no matter what." said Mrs. Stoppable fondly. _

_This startled Kim, who quickly said goodbye to Mrs. Stoppable and began to contemplate her words._

_End Flashback _

Kim decided best not to go over her conversation with Eric or she wouldn't have gotten any sleep at all. The way he yelled, the mere memory of it would have woken up the entire city.

Sighing Kim looked over to her radio and turned it on, hoping to get something soothing to get her to sleep. She eventually stopped at VH1

_Thanks for tuning in boys and girls. Well here's your number one pick Decision by the band that has rocketed up the charts, the Emissaries! _

_Look me in the eye_

_Please baby don't cry_

_Make your choice now or I'm gonna die_

_Stay focused on the matter_

_Don't let you thoughts scatter_

_Please make up your mind _

_Because I'm losing mine_

_Not to long ago, we were laughing happily_

_But then you backed out, afraid of what was happening _

_We both reached a conclusion_

_Time for you decision_

_I won't lie to you baby, please chose me_

_Or you can walk out, pack up and leave_

_The best times for me_

_Were when we were together_

_It was like a dream_

_I thought it'd last forever_

_But now it doesn't seem_

_That we were meant to be_

_Our lives reached a reached a collision_

_Don't run away from me_

_Not to long ago, we were laughing happily_

_But then you backed out, afraid of what was happening _

_We both reached a conclusion_

_Time for you decision_

_If you stay with me, you'll always be my lover_

_Heaven nor Hell, will never break our bind_

_Cause our hearts are together_

_They'll have each other_

_Linking them forever _

_They'll form a shrine_

_But you could miss out, on what you'll discover_

_But I guess it doesn't matter _

_That my heart'll be shattered_

_Just cut me lose now, and leave to suffer_

_Stay with me now, or follow your vision_

_I won't stand in you way _

_Just make your decision_

That did it, the song did it and Kim quietly began to cry her self to sleep.

_Sauno Incorporated underground hanger 4:30pm_

Ron looked over his watch, it was 4:30.

He sighed, it was no use now, she had made her decision.

Ron turned around and began to climb into his Lear Jet.

"WAIT!"

Ron stopped, he recognized that voice but could not believe it.

Sure enough it was Kim running toward him, luggage in her hands.

Immediately Ron ran down the stairs and straight at her, embracing Kim in a tight hug, as if his life had depended on it.

Kim was a little shocked and dropped her baggage but eventually returned Ron's gesture with equal warmth.

They eventually let go and Kim looked up to meet Ron's eyes.

"So, what's our first stop?" she said brightly.

Ron merely smiled and said "London England, I have to talk to some bankers on a loan." Then he added slyly "Oh and I'm being knighted."

"WWWHHHAAATTT?" shouted Kim in shock

TO BE CONTINUED:

Hope you like it and oh one more thing I wrote the song, that's right me and I hope it was good. Bye for now.

Here's an idea I'd been playing around with. I thought the perfect author for this would be Classic Cowboy, but unfortunately I have received no replies on it. SOOO! I decided I'll do it instead!

_From the creative mind of KrimzonStriker_

"Your…Batman." stuttered Ron.

"I was Batman." answered an old Bruce Wayne.

_A story inspired by the works of Classic Cowboy_

A big man with a scar on his right eye has Ron pinned down on the control counsel, electro shocker knuckles on each hand.

"Like I'd lose to some clown who thinks he's Batman." said the man.

"I am Batman." replied Ron as he gave a deadly glare and pushed back his adversary.

_Kim Possible_

"I've never really had a steady boyfriend, you know with my parents constantly moving and all." said a depressed Kim.

_Ron Stoppable_

"You do now." stated a sympathetic Ron Stoppable as he put a hand on her shoulder.

_In_

Ron spun Kim around and they gazed into each other's eyes. They slowly inch toward each other.

_Batman Beyond: Infusion_

Ron and Kim's lips claim each other's in a kiss.

_Coming soon, to a fanfiction near you!_

Hope you liked the preview, and give me some reviews on the idea, thanks 


End file.
